


A Serendipitous  Ceremony

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geoffrey Saves The Day, Handfasting, Inconsistent pov, M/M, Uther Is Not Impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin go before King Uther and ask permission to marry. Uther, believing that they would change their mind when faced with the reality of making such a commitment has Geoffrey perform a pretend ceremony to put them off. But as per usual, not everything goes the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serendipitous  Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started a Merlin re-watch... expect more one-shots in the near future.

Merlin tried to hold his hands steady, but the tremors would not go away. It was silly; he knew he had nothing to be afraid of. Uther couldn’t hurt him, not really. And he and Arthur had talked about this; they knew Arthur needed to stay in Camelot, but they were banking on Uther’s love for his son.

Arthur had finished talking perhaps a minute before. He had spoken with feeling, and Merlin couldn’t believe there was a single person in the throne room that hadn’t been swayed to their side. But unfortunately, if that person was going to be anyone it was going to be the one who had the power to deny their wish.

Uther’s face was blank. Empty of emotion entirely, stonier than it was even when he was sentencing people to death.

Merlin and Arthur were left standing in front of him, waiting for a response. Arthur was standing firm, stoic in the face of everything, but Merlin was just doing his best to stay upright, to not wring his hands, to not run away. He reminded himself that he had agreed to this; he had known what was a stake, the both of them did, and they had agreed that it was worth it.

It didn’t help much.

Finally, Uther spoke. Not the words they were hoping to hear from his lips, but a response none the less. “Gaius.”

“Yes, Sire?”

“I need you to take these two to your quarters and check them for enchantments.”

“Father, I assure you-“

“No, Arthur, I know you care for this boy more than is strictly appropriate for a prince to care for a servant, but his loyalty has been proven time and again so I have been able to overlook that. But I know that neither of you would act in this way under your own violation.”

“We’re not enchanted!” Arthur exploded, his calm exterior slipping. “We’ve felt this way for years!”

“And yet, you haven’t thought to come forward before now,” Uther said dismissively. “Gaius! Come on now, that’s your boy there too. Let’s get this sorted out before it becomes an embarrassment.”

Uther cast his eyes across the crowd in the throne room; it was full of advisors, servants, and knights, all gathered to hear the important declaration Arthur had informed them all he was going to make. It would be impossible to keep this from getting out, but people seemed to get enchanted all the time in Camelot these days; the gossip wouldn’t last long.

Gaius slowly moved forward, coming to stand beside his ward. Before he reached out to take Merlin’s arm he heard movement behind him and turned, surprised to see Geoffrey had followed him.

Geoffrey and Gaius were old friends, and one pleading look was all it took for Geoffrey to nod. Geoffrey had done many things in the past that the King would not have approved of when Gaius was in need, and he was only too happy to do so now since it meant helping out the Prince. The future King. The man who Geoffrey knew would be a better king than his father ever was.

And so, after taking a deep breath to steel himself, Geoffrey stood up in front of the king and spoke his piece.

“Sire,” he started, “This is a rather delicate situation. I believe I may have a solution, if you would care to hear my words…”

“I have always valued your council, Geoffrey.”

“In private, Sire.” Geoffrey jerked his head towards the Prince and his manservant so that the King would have no doubts as to what he meant, and moments later the two men were standing behind the throne, conversing in quick, quiet words.

Meanwhile, Gaius pulled Merlin and Arthur together and spoke rapidly.

“You need to go along with this,” he said, giving the both of them such a firm look they knew they wouldn’t have much choice. “Geoffrey is going to fix everything. It may not seem like it but – just trust me.”

Merlin’s answer was immediate. “I do trust you, Gaius.”

Arthur nodded sharply, and Gaius, to their surprise, smiled.

No more could be said as in that moment Uther moved back up to his throne, Geoffrey half a step behind him. “The Court Genealogist is going to preside over a wedding rehearsal,” he announced, causing muttering to break out amongst the crowd. “It is his conjecture – and I quite agree with him – that in the face of what marriage to his servant would entail, Prince Arthur will rescind his decision.”

“What?” Merlin was stunned.

“I think we should do it,” Arthur said softly, and Merlin could see that he was doing some quick thinking. “If nothing else it’ll prove to my father that we’re serious.”

Merlin nodded, and Gaius led the two up to the dais. Geoffrey had them stand facing each other, hands clasped between them.

“I will start by saying this,” said Geoffrey, clearing his throat. “My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of handfasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and, erm, Merlin—“

“ _Of Ealdor_ ,” Gaius hissed.

“—and Merlin of Ealdor,” Geoffrey added. “Next, I will ask you both a question, something like: Arthur Pendragon, is it your wish to become one with this man? And then you will respond—“

“It is,” Arthur said. As he spoke, he looked over Merlin carefully. There was a crease between the servant’s eyebrows as his gaze flickered between Geoffrey and Uther, but it settled on Arthur as Geoffrey spoke again.

“Good, good. And then I will ask - Merlin, is it your wish to become one with this man?”

“It is.”

Arthur would never admit it, but he felt heat rush to his cheeks at the feeling behind those two simple words. Merlin was gazing at him with such intensity Arthur knew he’d understood what was going on, and he couldn’t help but be absolutely floored once again by the depth of the feelings Merlin clearly had for him.

“Good,” Geoffrey said once more, before he glanced about him. “Next I would ask if there were any who say nay.”

“But since this is a farce I believe we can skip that part,” Uther interrupted, gesturing with an arm for Geoffrey to continue. “Let’s get to the end so these boys can stop this silly game and get back to their _duties_.”

“Quite so, Sire,” said Geoffrey, cutting through Arthur’s protest and giving him a hard look. Once it was clear there would be no more trouble, Geoffrey continued. “Next I would be needing some kind of tie. In an actual wedding it would be ornate for a person of your standing, My Prince, but—“

“Here,” said Arthur, reaching down and ripping a long strip from his well-worn red shirt. He could hear Merlin wince and knew he’d be dealing with the consequences of that later, but in all honesty it was rather appropriate.

“Well, I suppose it will have to do,” said Geoffrey, taking the strip from the Prince. He gestured for the two of them to grasp hands once more before wrapping the tattered piece of cloth around their wrists. “Now I would bind your hands together, and I would say: With this garland - well, for the purpose of this situation, with this cord - I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity.”

Uther craned his neck to see what Geoffrey was doing, but couldn’t quite get a glimpse of his hands. But it was unbecoming for a king to position himself in such a way, so he stood firm in his position on the dais, content in the knowledge that when faced with actually promising himself to the peasant Arthur would no doubt regain his senses.

“Once the knot has been tied,” Geoffrey continued, the two of you would make your vows. Now I don’t know if that would be-“

“Let them proceed,” Uther commanded. After all, he needed Arthur to try and make the promise for the enormity of the situation to hit him.

Geoffrey gestured for Merlin to go first.

He didn’t say much, but what he did say was powerful in its simplicity. “I, Merlin,” he started, but he paused and shook his head before continuing. “No, that doesn’t work. Okay. Sire. _My Prince_. I know that you’re my future king, and I will always serve you. But Arthur, I promise that I will keep you safe, and that I will always be there to tell you when you are wrong, to keep your head from hitting the ceiling. I will always love you, you prat, and I am happy to be by your side until the day I die.”

Merlin smiled at the stunned expression on Arthur’s face, but jumped as Geoffrey signalled for him to do something. With sudden realisation Merlin began ferreting about in his pockets, before finally pulling at the thin leather band that always adorned his wrist and passing it to Arthur.

Arthur took the band almost reverently and placed it on his own wrist before clearing his throat. “I, Arthur Pendragon, promise that I will treat you as my equal. I will treasure you always, and protect you just as you have protected me. I will never seek to change anything about you, and—“ he paused, and his eyes became hard as he stared at Merlin intensely. “—I vow that I shall do everything in my power to ensure that you are accepted and free to be yourself.”

Merlin couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips, and despite the muttering about a servant marrying into royalty he knew that no one else here could understand how much that promise meant to him. No one except perhaps Gaius.

But Arthur was not done. “I promise that I will have you by my side always, Merlin. Where you go, I go, and I hope that everyone else will come to understand this. I love you, you idiot, and _nothing_ is ever going to change that.”

The moment Arthur stopped talking and placed his mother’s ring upon Merlin’s finger Uther took one angry step forward, the words of the vow ringing through his head as he understood that this was something Arthur was actually _serious_ about. But the shock of this realisation rendered the King mute for a moment. Not for long, but long enough for Geoffrey to speak the final words.

“And at last,” he announced, “I would _pronounce you to be husbands, united by this bond for all eternity_.”

Merlin and Arthur grinned, and despite the awkwardness of their hands firmly joined between them they both leaned forward and captured the other’s lips.

“Yes, and then you would seal it with a kiss,” they heard Geoffrey mutter.

They disconnected their lips after a few more moments but did not separate, choosing instead to stand close, resting their foreheads together. The throne room was utterly silent as the reality of what had just happened descended upon the crowd; the crown prince had just openly declared his love for a male servant in a manner than was much more intimate and entirely more revealing than even his initial statement that he wished to marry.

Inevitably, the peaceful moment was broken as Uther strode forward with loud, crashing steps. Merlin and Arthur turned to face him, staring up at the King fearlessly. Merlin’s hands were finally steady - he knew now that Uther could not stop them.

“You will take back your decision to bond or I will have the boy exiled,” Uther stated, speaking only to his son.

Arthur held his head high as he shook it defiantly, taking a firm stance as he pulled his hand from the cord that still bound it to Merlin’s, readying for the possibility of a fight.

“I cannot change my mind, father,” said Arthur. “I love Merlin, and now that we are bound together I will stand by my vow. If you banish him, I will leave also.”

Merlin was quite sure it was unhealthy for a man’s face to turn the colour that Uther’s did in that moment. It was a ripe shade of puce, and Merlin saw Gaius step forward in worry.

“What are you talking about?” Uther asked in a deadly whisper.

Arthur somehow managed to keep a hold of his composure as he responded. “The words that Geoffrey spoke were correct, and the ceremony had your blessing. In the eyes of the law and the gods, Merlin and I are married for life.”

Uther turned his murderous gaze upon the Court Genealogist, who arranged his features into an expression of pure shock. “I... I’m terribly sorry, Sire, but it would seem that the prince is correct. I had hoped to change the words in the ceremony or stop them from stating their vows, but you were so adamant that the experience be authentic—“

Geoffrey scurried backward as the King exploded, turning to kick his throne before shouting in rage. “I will not have my son married to a servant!”

“I’m afraid it’s already done, Sire,” Geoffrey said meekly. “The only way to break the bond would be to—“

“If you place a hand on my husband,” said Arthur, drawing his sword and pointing it at his father’s chest, “I will run you through myself.”

Merlin placed a restraining hand on Arthur’s shoulder, but it was not needed. Uther’s face drained of colour as he gazed about the throne room, taking in the shocked and pale faces of the entire court. With a defeated sigh he collapsed onto his throne, pressing a leather-wrapped hand against his eyes.

“I want the lot of you out of my sight,” he groaned, and the doors slammed as the court scurried to leave.

“Father—“

“It would seem there isn’t much I can do about the situation,” Uther replied, lowering his hand and gazing at his son. “I hope you understand what you’ve done to this kingdom. That he is a servant is bad enough, but without an heir—“

“That I love him is more than enough for me,” Arthur said firmly, and knowing that there was no way he could win the argument Uther turned instead to Merlin.

His glare was piercing, and Merlin flinched under the power of it. “You will not harm my son,” he ordered, and the flash in his eyes told exactly of what would await him if he did.

“If I ever do anything that hurts him,” Merlin said, the sincerity in his tone allowing no one to doubt his honesty, “Then I would gladly lay my own neck on the chopping block and let you do as you wished.”

Arthur’s immediate and vehement opposition to Merlin’s statement was a final confirmation for Uther, and he turned his attention to the two old men still standing before him. But before he could utter a word, Gaius was speaking in his old friend’s defence.

“You cannot blame Geoffrey for this, Sire,” said the Physician firmly. “He did try to use different words.”

“I do not believe anyone is to blame for this.” Uther sounded exhausted, and the two old men swapped worried glances. But his final words soothed both of their fears. “I should have seen it sooner - what with Arthur riding out for damned flowers and placing a statement of protection over the boy and Merlin being apparently willing to throw his life away at a moments notice. It would seem that there was no avoiding this, and if you had not married them, Geoffrey, they might have left to find another to do it for them.”

Gaius smiled with pride and relief, glad that Merlin was going to be alright. But Geoffrey was still worried.

“But what about an heir?” He stuttered, the implications of what he had done catching up to him. “Camelot cannot have a prince who will not father sons—“

“There is something that I need to tell you both. Something that I believe will make this… marriage seem much less detrimental.” Uther sighed, standing and gesturing for the two to follow him to a more private room. It was time for this secret to be dispelled, for if Arthur was to remain happy and secure and the Kingdom were to flourish, this would be the only choice. Preparing himself for the inevitable onslaught, Uther proceeded to speak his deepest secret.

“It’s about the Lady Morgana…”  


**Author's Note:**

> The words for the Handfasting spoken by Geoffrey come from Series 2 Episode 5, Beauty and the Beast: Part 1


End file.
